1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source module of a lamp for a vehicle, more particularly, to a light source module that is capable of realizing a three dimensional pattern image when a light source is turned on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is desirable to arrange a rear lamp of a vehicle such that it emits light in a three dimensional pattern so as to display the light from various angles of view. Existing technologies for emitting light from the rear lamp of a vehicle include a light diffusion material, and a lighting image in the form of a face or a pipe by using a light guide, for example.
Accordingly, vehicle manufacturers have researched techniques to realize a three dimensional shape when a light source is turned on. Recently, based on this trend, there has been increased interest in organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs).
The material of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) self-emits light, and thus it is possible to make and dispose OLEDs in various shapes. However, an OLED is problematic in that the manufacturing cost thereof is high, so OLEDs generally are used in a limited manner in the automobile industry. Further, an OLED is problematic in that it is difficult to mass produce for widespread use. Particularly, an OLED may be insufficient as a light source of a lamp for a vehicle using present technology due to a failure to produce a sufficient quantity of light.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.